


Stick It In

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Needles, One-Shot, bottom!dipper, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill loves pain. He's excited by it. In more ways than one. And he's not exactly picky about it. As Dipper finds out after what was supposed to be a simple trip to the doctor's office to get Bill his shots. Dating a masochistic demon is frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick It In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



> This atrocity was inspired by people in Elentori's Picarto stream who didn't know to keep their freaking mouths shut, and my playful suggestion of Bill getting turned on by shots at the doctor's office led to pressure to write a fanfic about exactly that. you fuckers know who you are. just take this filth, you sinners. also please do not take this seriously in any way oh my god  
> (i do describe the sensation of being given a shot, at least enough to probably bring up memories, so if you're squeamish about needles, you may not want to read this. If you're good, then enjoy the show!)

Bill Cipher could hardly contain his excitement. This was going to be fantastic.

“I have a few shots I need to administer, but I'll try to go through them as quickly as possible,” the doctor said as he dabbed at Bill's upper arm with an antibacterial wipe.

“No rush,” Bill replied with a grin, watching the man pick up the first needle. When the point made contact with his skin, a shiver raced down his spine at the sharp pain. It was in and out in less than a second, but the sensation had him sighing.

“Did that hurt?”

Bill shook his head. “No, I'm fine. You can keep going.”

His arm was swiftly stuck with the next needle, the medicine was injected, and it was pulled out. He bit his lip at the pain. It didn't really hurt that bad, but it was so focused, and he was beginning to like it.

He closed his eyes as there was the third sting of a metal point in his flesh. His arm was beginning to tingle now. If he focused, it was like he could almost feel the vaccines before the liquid was whisked away by his bloodstream.

The doctor moved around to his other arm for the last few shots.

“I can't believe your parents never gave you any of these,” the man mused. “It's usually a requirement for elementary school.”

“I dunno, my parents weren't exactly law-abiding citizens,” Bill said bluntly. Nor did he have parents in the first place. But that would be saying too much. “I had to suffer because of them.”

“Yeah, this chicken pox vaccine probably would have really helped you.” Another poke, on the other arm where the skin was not used to it, sent a jolt through Bill's body. His fingers clenched at the air, wishing he had something to hold on to; he had elected to just stand still while the shots were administered. Did some people seriously have to lie down just to get poked in the arms a few times? Geeze, humans were weak.

He would later learn that most people laid down, or at least held onto a table, for shots to the hips or lower regions, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

“All right, last one, and then we're done.”

“Terrific.” Bill inhaled as the last shot was administered, and then it was over. The used needles were discarded into the sharps container, and the doctor picked up a cloth.

“Here,” he said, handing it to him. “Your left arm is bleeding.”

“Huh? Oh. Oh wow.” Bill stared in fascination at the red liquid trickling down his bicep. He prodded at the injection sites with his fingers, almost giggling at the deep ache, and then began cleaning it off.

“Would you like any band-aids?” the doctor asked once he was done cleaning up.

“No, I think I should be good. The bleeding is stopping already.”

“Well all right. Take these papers, and go ahead and check out.”

“All right, thank you.” Bill accepted the papers and walked to the door, uncomfortably aware of the tightness in his jeans that definitely was not there earlier. He kept pushing on his skin as he walked, now able to freely groan at the pain, though he still kept it down; there were more people around. Man, he wouldn't mind doing that again.

Dipper was waiting for him in the waiting room, and came over to him as he went to the front desk to pay, internally mocking America's lack of a proper health-care system. Having to pay out of pocket for medical care... unbelievable.

When he was done, he took Dipper's hand as they walked to the door.

“So how was it?” Dipper asked.

Bill just gave him a cheeky smile.

“Wait. Did you-”

“Boy, I really think we should drive down the road to that little park. You know, the one with that one secluded road in the woods...”

“Bill...”

“That would be fantastic.” Bill swung his hips a little more than necessary as he walked, knocking his hip against Dipper's, and the moment they were outside, the other looked down.

“What the actual fuck.”

“Pine Tree, you lied to me about shots being unpleasant. That was a very enjoyable experience.”

“Oh my God, I cannot believe you right now.” Dipper took out the key to the car, unlocking it with the remote.

The demon laughed, but his expression was devious. He seized Dipper's wrist before he could open the front door, and instead opened the back, shoving him in. He climbed in with him and shut the door, pinning the human to the bench seat as he hungrily kissed him.

Dipper's hands flew to Bill's shirt, balling into the fabric, and for a second he entertained the thought of throwing him off. But only for a second. Then he was kissing him back, moaning as the demon's body flexed and pressed their hips together. The rubbing easily got him heated, despite the clothes between them.

As they made out, Dipper slid his hands over to Bill's shoulders and then down, and he found where the shots had been delivered, applying pressure to the area. Bill moaned against his lips, which easily got his heart racing. God, Bill was so _hot_ when he moaned like that.

Dipper's fingernails dragged down the skin, and Bill's hands found his shirt, tugging it up, before his fingers went right to the buttons on his pants.

“Whoa, whoa, Bill,” Dipper said hastily, sitting up and pushing him back.

“What?” Bill demanded, and when their eyes met, Dipper's voice momentarily failed him.

The demon's pupils were dilated, his expression so focused and _aroused_ , it made heat pulse through him, going right to his groin. Dipper swallowed, aware of how Bill glanced down at his throat and then back up. “We are not having sex.”

“Why?” Bill whined, giving a wiggle to remind the other of how very hard he was.

“Because we're outside of a fucking family clinic. There are children in there right now. Not that I want adults seeing us do this either.”

Bill crossed his arms. “Your windows are tinted and we'll be laying down, no one is gonna see what's happening unless they literally put their eyes up to a window. In which case, I think they'll have bigger things to worry about. Like me slamming the door into their face.”

“Bill, come on, be reasonable. We can't do it here,” Dipper insisted, slowly reaching down to nudge Bill's hands away and rebutton his pants. “This car isn't that big. When we have sex, it rocks. People will _know_.”

“I can be gentle.”

“You and I both know that's bullshit. With that look you're giving me, you don't want to be gentle right now.”

Bill dropped his head, whining against Dipper's throat. His teeth grazed the skin. “But I need you.”

“Tough shit, maybe you shouldn't have let yourself get so turned on by hypodermic needles in a freakin' _doctor's office_.”

Bill bit him unnecessarily hard. “Pain is pain, Pine Tree, I ain't picky. It felt pretty awesome. Especially getting them one after the other, that sharp feeling again and again... mm...” He gave a slow grind as he thought about it, and an involuntary moan bubbled up Dipper's throat.

“You are deplorable,” Dipper sighed, pushing the other off. “Okay, give me like five minutes to take us somewhere a bit more private, and then you can jump me. Cool?”

“Fine.” Bill moved so Dipper could climb into the front seat. “But while you're driving I'm gonna be back here getting ready for you.”

“Christ...” Dipper started the car, ignoring the sound of clothes rustling. And as he drove out onto the highway, he had to focus very hard on ignoring the painful throbbing between his legs. It was times like this when he really hated his sex drive. And he especially hated how Bill knew exactly how to get him hot and bothered. Then again, when your partner could read your mind whenever he chose, it probably wasn't hard.

It didn't take him long to drive onto a stretch of road that went through a nature reserve. This wasn't the quickest route to anything and he rarely passed another vehicle going through it, especially when he drove down random side streets that ended in small parking lots for trailheads. This was not a good time of the year for hiking, and the odds that someone would come traipsing through the particular parking lot he chose were slim.

He chose one of the most remote locations he could think of, which he and Bill have used frequently with no issues. He parked the car and turned it off, taking in a deep breath. He tossed the key safely into the cup holder, and opened the glove box.

“I'm waiting,” Bill purred from behind him. Much closer than expected.

Dipper turned his head to see that the other had leaned forward, giving him a sultry expression.

“One moment,” Dipper replied, giving him a fond peck on the lips. He rifled through the glove box until he found two things. The first was a small bottle of lube they kept for these exact situations. He passed this back to Bill, and then located the second thing. The CD holder. Humming, he flipped through it and removed a particular CD, put it in, and tossed the holder back into the box.

“You're just taking your sweet time, aren't you?” Bill commented as Dipper slowly closed the box, and adjusted the volume on the radio.

“All right, that should be good,” Dipper decided as music played, a rapid beat filling the car.

“The Simon Curtis mix,” Bill commented, grinning his approval as “Flesh” played.

“Come here, you.” Dipper leapt into the back of the car, tackling the demon under him and running his hands down his bare body; the other had stripped naked during the trip.

Bill wasted no time in freeing the human of his clothes, and as Dipper's hands brushed over the wounds in his arms, he shuddered and pressed his hips up against the other's, and kissed him deeply. He was moaning as the other's fingernails scraped into his flesh, making pain shoot down his arms. His leg hooked around Dipper's hips, and he shivered at the sensation of the other's arousal against his.

“Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh,” Dipper sang along with the song, and Bill responded without hesitation, leaning up to bite the other's neck. He suckled on the wound, and then rolled him over, slamming him down onto his back as the song continued, “Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed.”

“You're really gonna get it,” Bill growled, heat and pleasure racing through his body at the positively filthy way the human licked his lips and arched his back.

“I want it.”

With the risque song continuing to play, Bill quickly uncapped the lube and began preparing the human. It was hard to think straight with the other moving the way he was, legs opening for him, back lifting, chin falling back to expose yet-unmarked skin.

“I'm gonna fuck you until you scream,” Bill informed him as he drove two fingers in up to the knuckles.

A cry tore from Dipper, followed up with, “G-good. Have your way with me, you kinky bastard.”

Bill chuckled as he worked his fingers in and out, and once the other was loose enough, he lubed himself up. He threw the bottle into the front of the car to be found later, and replaced his fingers with his hard cock.

Dipper moaned, legs shaking as he returned them to around Bill's waist. The other leaned over him, pushing their bodies flush together as he thrust into him hard, moving his body back and forth with the strength of the motions. The fabric of the seat was already rubbing Dipper's back painfully, but he didn't give a shit.

“Bill, oh g-god, Bill,” he whimpered, tone flitting up in pitch as he was roughly dominated, arms wrapping around the other's neck for support. He was answered by hot breath on his neck, by teeth moving over his skin before settling on the sensitive spot under his chin and biting. His body arched, fingernails digging deep grooves into Bill's skin. The other only moaned and sped up, and Dipper's head fell back as he just abandoned himself to the pleasure.

They didn't really speak except for their enthusiastic vocalizations of approval, Dipper begging for more, Bill lovingly obliging, and the sounds of each other's voices and skin sliding against skin soon filled their ears. They were hot and sweaty in the closed space, the air almost suffocating with the thick smell of sex, and they loved all of it.

As Bill found and mercilessly abused Dipper's sweet spot, the human screamed with ecstasy, heat pulsing through him and tension coiling in his gut at the flawless movements, and Bill groaned his name right back, in a voice that just dripped with desire.

Dipper was only able to hold on for a few minutes with how the other was treating him. It was just too good, too delicious, the friction right where it needed to be both inside and in the way the demon's stomach rubbed into his dick, and he wouldn't be surprised if he lost his voice with the way he keened when he came.

Bill shuddered at the sound and quickly covered Dipper's mouth, and they kissed passionately as the demon thrust shorter and harder, more desperately, beginning to lose his rhythm. With a naughty smirk, Dipper ran his tongue along Bill's lips, one of his hands lowering to drag his nails as far as he could down the other's back. The moment he reached the small of Bill's back, the demon gasped, hips jutting forward so he was buried to the hilt. He finished with a loud moan, separating from the kiss to do so, and the human couldn't help but shiver.

When he came down from his high, Bill spent a few moments panting, then joined the other in a much sweeter kiss, lacking the passion of the previous ones, but it was still wonderful.

“You're amazing,” Dipper sighed against his partner's lips.

“I know I am.” Bill nuzzled him gently, carefully pulling out and laying back down on him.

As they snuggled and let their bodies recover from that romp, Dipper couldn't help but wonder what Bill would be like after a blood donation.

**Author's Note:**

> see you all in hell, margarita cult


End file.
